You 'do' my report and I 'do' you ?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tony and Sarah come to an agreement, late at night in the bullpen of NCIS Sarah is the daughter of Jethro Gibbs & Ziva David
1. Passion & Love

Tony was sat at his desk, working on his report, as was Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. Sarah was sat in the bullpen and smiled at Tony and spoke to her mother; Ziva, and her father; Jethro Gibbs.

Later on that night, everyone had gone home apart from Tony who unsurprisingly still had barely done a thing on his report.

Sarah walked in and smiled at him, "Hey you okay?" she asked softly as she sat on the edge of his desk

Tony smiled, "Better now your here beautiful"

Sarah blushed as he pulled her to stand in front of him, pushing his chair back in so that she straddled him and leant back on his desk.

Tony rest his head on her stomach, making her smile and lace her hands through his hair gently until he lifted his head and tugged her to sit in his lap

Sarah smiled and kissed him softly, "You need a hand with your report?"

Tony smirked and kissed down her neck, and tugged at her top trying to get to her breasts.

She batted him away slightly and kissed him passionately before saying softly, "The sooner you get it done the sooner you can have me" she said teasingly

He grinned, and gripped her hips grinding her down onto him, making them both groan in need, Sarah's breathing became laboured and she smirked, "You can have me wherever you want, when I have done this for you?"

Tony grinned, "I like this...you do my report and I get to make love to you...perfection"

Sarah laughed, "You sure know what every girl wants"

Tony kissed her lovingly and held her close, so her back rest against his chest while she typed, luckily knowing what to write as she had seen her mother and fathers reports, and he told her extra bits that she could write in with it.

Sarah finished off and ground her hips against him, as he kissed her neck where he knew that it affected her the most, "Ohhhh Toonny" she moaned softly, "I need you" she whispered into his ear making him groan

Tony picked her up and spun her around to face him and pressed her over his desk, massaging her breast and kissed her deeply, ripping her shirt from her chest and kissing down her neck, biting and sucking as she went.

She moaned and writhed below him, loving the feel of his weight above her, and wrapping her legs around her lovers body, and moaned his name loudly as his lips suckled at her breasts.

Tony bit down on her nipple making her scream out and arch her back towards his pleasure-giving lips. He smirked loving to hear his name flow from her luscious lips while dripped with such raw passion and lust.

He gradually unbuttoned her jeans and then unzipped them, pulling them from her long tanned legs, and kissed down from her breasts and across her stomach, he paused slightly at her stomach and looked up at her bright blue eyes that watched him through heavy lidded eyes. The idea of having a baby with the woman he loved played on his mind due to the latest case, as he had seen Sarah's ability to bond with children, when she volunteered to try and talk to the young girl that was at the centre of the case.

She smiled at him, and it quickly turned back into moans when his lips found her clit through the silk material of her thong before pulling that from her too and leaning over her, kissing her softly and diving his fingers into her centre making her scream out, and moan his name until her muscles clenched around his fingers and he withdrew them, cleaning them off with his tongue, he soon positioned himself ready to enter his love.

His trousers round his ankles along with his boxers, his erection standing to attention as it brushed her centre causing them both to groan as he entered her swiftly.

Her head threw back, as she moaned his name, loving him inside her as he thrust into her depths. Both moaned and groaned in unison at the feeling of being joined in such an intimate manner.

Moments later they came together, and he lay exhausted on her small form, holding himself up to prevent squishing her, only to be pulled back down by the young Israeli, so that he lay upon her, skin on skin.

Tony grinned, "Now that was great, I think we should do this every time I have to do a report" he said pulling out from her and beginning to get dressed as she did the same.

Sarah smiled, "You mean...every time I do your report?" she said with a smirk

Tony pulled her into his arms, "Mmm...well we agree then yes? You get to do my report and then I get to do you ?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "Ohhh you do me...well how bout we don't wait until the next report?"

Tony smirked and kissed her softly, "This is why I love you" he said jokingly

She pouted, and playfully hit him, "Is that the only reason?"

Tony smiled and shook his head, kissing her softly, "Of course not" he said softly and later that night he whispered the reasons to her as he made love to her once again.

The following morning they awoke in each others arms, satisfied and pleased, their lips curved into happy smiles and their eyes glittered with love, neither realising that inside of Sarah was the start of a new chapter in both of their lives.


	2. Caught RedHanded

The following day Tony wandered into the office shortly followed by Sarah. Tony wore his usual suit and Sarah had luckily left a spare set of clothes at the house of the man she loves. Sarah was wearing skinny jeans with long white top.

Tony sat at his desk and Sarah hugged her mother, "Morning Ima" she said softly

Ziva grinned hugging her daughter, "Morning my Princess, Why did you stay at Tony's last night?"

Sarah smiled, "He showed me this new movie, it was totally awesome" she said laughing

Ziva smiled seeing her child happy.

Gibbs stood up and walked towards Tony's desk and threw a disk onto his desk, "Tony! Sarah! Next time you should check the security tapes! No father should have to see their child doing that!" he said glaring at the both and head slapped them

Ziva stood there in a state of utter shock, "They ...they..." she glared at Tony, "You won't go near her ever again"

Sarah rolled her eyes and moved to Tony, Tony wrapped his arms around her, "You okay Sarah?" he asked concerned at her action

Sarah smiled and nodded, snuggled into him, as Tony looked at Ziva, "You can't stop us being together Zee, I love her"

Sarah smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too" she said and kissed him softly

Ziva sighed, "Fine" she agreed, "But if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to"

Gibbs nodded, "And me" he said simply and glared at him, but Tony didn't flinch, he just looked down at the woman in his arms and held her close


End file.
